


Vento di Montagna

by koalanosense



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalanosense/pseuds/koalanosense
Summary: Ora, proprio perché Fabrizio aveva ben due figli, avrebbe dovuto sospettare che dietro quella curiosità improvvisa di Ermal – proprio come quella dei suoi bambini quando cercavano di tastare il terreno, per poi chiedere ciò che desideravano – in realtà si celava qualcosa altro, ma era davvero troppo stanco per darci peso. Aveva pure una certa età, come gli ricordava sempre il suo compagno.





	Vento di Montagna

**Author's Note:**

> Alloooooora è la mia prima storia su questa piattaforma.  
> E' anche la mia prima storia pubblicata dopo anni, quindi chiedo venia, ma sicuramente sono un po' arrugginita.  
> Bando alle ciance, non dovrei specificarlo, ma visto il clima di pace e serenità (ma dove, ma quando) è meglio dire che:  
> \- questa storia NON rappresenta la realtà;  
> \- è frutto della mia mente (con qualche hint da parte di questi due truffaldini, ma vabbé);  
> \- in questa storia i MetaMoro sono una coppia, quindi se non vi piace il concetto, vi ricordo la X rossa in alto a destra;  
> \- è stata scritta per divertimento, non facciamone un dramma, eh;  
> \- NON va linkata ai diretti interessati che tanto che se ne fanno di sta roba qua? Nulla.
> 
> Ancora una cosa, poi vi lascio alla robetta che ho scritto.  
> Ci tenevo a dedicarla in primis a Gaia che mi sopporta da mesi ormai e con cui è sempre bello sclerare su tutte queste idee che mi vengono e bla bla bla; in secundis la dedico alla mia squad (#mssm) che in pochissimo tempo si è ritagliata uno spazietto nel mio cuore.
> 
> Okay, ho finito, ci vediamo nelle note di chiusura per delle piccole spiegazioni che nessuno vuole davvero, ma che a me piacciono davvero tanto. ♥

 

# Vento di Montagna

 

 

 

 

 

**«Fabbrì? Sei sveglio?»**

**«Mh...»**

**«Fabbrì, dai... è importante!»**

Il romano sbuffò e si tirò su a sedere sul divano, lanciando uno sguardo assonnato al ricciolino che stava armeggiando al PC, seduto in bilico sullo sgabello nero della penisola che “ _ma certo che è più comoda di un tavolo normale, amore! E quando avremo ospiti possiamo usare il tavolo in sala da pranzo_ ” con tanto di “ _ah, perché c'avemo pure il tavolo in sala da pranzo?_ ” che aveva dato luogo ad una conversazione fin troppo lunga su quale materiale fosse più appropriato per i mobili del loro appartamento.

**«Che c'è?»**

**«Ma tu l'hai mai avuta una Peugeot?»***

**«Ma sei serio, Erm?»**

**«Ti ho detto che è importante, secondo te non sono serio?»**  

Una risposta negativa ed uno sbuffo, accompagnarono il suono di un peso che cade. Un peso che poteva essere benissimo il corpo di Fabrizio che stava cercando di riposarsi un po' dopo l'intera mattinata passata al parco giochi con Libero ed Anita.

Ora, proprio perché Fabrizio aveva ben due figli, avrebbe dovuto sospettare che dietro quella curiosità improvvisa di Ermal – proprio come quella dei suoi bambini quando cercavano di tastare il terreno, per poi chiedere ciò che desideravano – in realtà si celava qualcosa altro, ma era davvero troppo stanco per darci peso. Aveva pure una certa età, come gli ricordava sempre il suo compagno.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

**«Ao' ma che c'hai?»**

Fabrizio – povera stella – si stava preoccupando visto che mister loquacità non gli rivolgeva parola da quasi tre ore e, sopratutto, se ne stava steso a letto con un'espressione da funerale in volto, le cuffiette abbandonate sul petto e gli occhi impegnati a leggere qualcosa su quel dannato computer che si portava dietro – letteralmente se l'era portato pure in bagno – da tutto il giorno.

**«Vuoi ancora andare al cinema?»***

**«Al cinema? Ma che stai a dì?»**

Non ricevendo risposta, a malapena lo guardava quello stronzo, Fabrizio sospirò pesantemente piuttosto indeciso sul da farsi. In realtà voleva solo scuotere Ermal e dirgli che stava facendo lo strano, ma era sicuro che il ricciolino l'avrebbe presa come un'offesa e non aveva voglia di vederlo imbronciato; optò, quindi, per sventolare bandiera bianca.

**«Non voglio andare al cinema, piccolé, ma se ti va ci possiamo vede' quel film che ti piace tanto... quello con quell'attore... quello di Una settimana da Dio, ecco.»**

**«Le ali della libertà?»**

Al segno di assenso del maggiore, gli occhi del più giovane si illuminarono, dopotutto Fabrizio gli aveva appena proposto di guardare uno dei suoi film preferiti. Ma quella parvenza di tranquillità venne subito spazzata via dalla sua pignoleria.

**«E comunque, Morgan Freeman ha fatto qualcosa come un centinaio di film e tu hai scelto uno dei più schifosi per ricordalo. Hai dei gusti orrendi Mobrici, fattelo dire.»**

Il “ _te ricordo che sto con te, eh_ ” che stava per uscire dalla bocca del romano, venne trattenuto, da chissà quale spirito santo sceso in terra, con un morso alla lingua ed un'alzata di occhi al cielo.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

 

Fabrizio Mobrici non era una di quelle persone che quando state vedendo un film insieme si incazza se non segui; quella era più una cosa da Ermal. Lo stesso Ermal che era riuscito a staccare dal pc solo per pochi minuti visto che si era munito di cellulare per tutta la durata del film. Non che il più grande non ci avesse provato a sbirciare, ma il riccetto si teneva ben lontano da mostrargli anche solo un angolo di quel display fin troppo poco luminoso per non perderci la vista.

  **«'mazza oh, a saperlo che non te lo filavi, mettevo Rocky.»**

 Nessuna risposta. Fabrizio era un tipo paziente, però.

  **«Erm? E' successo qualcosa?»**

**«Sì...»**

 Il tono mogio mogio con cui fu pronunciata quell'unica sillaba quasi fece gelare il sangue al romano che subito si mosse a disagio sul divano.

  **«Ho fatto qualcosa che...?»**

**«Sì...»**

**«Ricciolé davvero se nun parli, io mica ti leggo nella mente...»**

**«Ci chiamavi pure Lisa così? Oppure Guendalina, eh?»***

Una piccola luce stava avanzando nelle vie della mente di Fabrizio, con la soluzione del malumore del suo uomo, ma prima che si azzardasse a rispondere – in realtà stava per scoppiargli a ridergli in faccia ed era piuttosto certo che Ermal _permalosoionomaquandomaifottiti_ Meta non l'avrebbe presa benissimo – l'albanese era balzato giù dal divano come una molla e gli stava puntando l'indice contro. _Non promette nulla di buono_ , pensò.

**«Fammi capire, Fabrizio, hai scritto una canzone a tutte quelle che ti sei scopato? E Marta, Claudia, Lisa, Guendalina e...ovviamente Giada, ma quante te ne sei fatto? Che cazzo, Fabbrì!»**

Fabrizio era basito. Aveva sperato davvero che il malumore del piccoletto non avesse a che fare realmente con le sue canzoni – canzoni di un decennio prima – e con le donne a cui erano dedicate. Ma la sua vana speranza – più che altro quella di avere un fidanzato quanto meno razionale – era finita nel cesso; dove si era appena rintanato il suo Ermal.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Erano passate tre ore.

Era passata l'ora di cena.

E Fabrizio aveva sonno.

Ermal, manco a dirlo, era ancora barricato in bagno. Non che Fabrizio non ci avesse provato a farlo uscire – Dio quanto era permaloso quel ragazzo -, ma ad una certa pure lui aveva terminato la pazienza e si era ritirato in camera da letto.

Ovviamente, però, non era riuscito ad addormentarsi con il pensiero che il suo Ermal stesse male o ce l'avesse con lui, quindi si era armato di nuovo di buona pazienza – _me devono fa' na' statua pe' sta' con questo_ – ed era tornato all'attacco.

Aveva fatto scivolare sotto la porta del bagno un foglio strappato dal blocco che utilizzava per appuntarsi gli spunti per le nuove canzoni – o per quel romanzo che stava scrivendo e che non trovava mai il tempo di terminare – e si era appoggiato al muro opposto, con le braccia incrociate al petto, il sorrisetto di chi la sapeva lunga ed un altro foglietto tra le dita.

Non dovette attendere poi molto prima che la porta che li separava si aprisse, con una certa foga, rivelando un Ermal Meta piuttosto scazzato e nervoso.

**«Mi prendi per il culo? No, anzi, _statt citt_... Giada, Gaia, Alessandra, Vittoria, Giulia, Monica, Annalisa, Francesca, Lisa, Guendalina, Alketa, Alicia, Kimberly, Claudia, Agata, Chiara, Serena, Bianca...devo andare avanti per molto? Ci sono più di cinquanta nomi qua sopra...»**

Al sorrisetto impertinente del moro, poi, Ermal gonfiò il petto, offeso e nervoso – ed anche un po' confuso perché mica sapeva dove voleva andare a parare Fabrizio e questo lo irritava ancora di più -.

**«Volevi sapere con quante ero annato a letto, no? T'ho fatto la lista, così non me rompi più i coglioni.»**

**«Ah, ti rompo pure i coglioni, adesso?»**

**«E vedi un po' te. Stai a fa na' tragedia pe' niente.»**

E prima che il riccio aprisse nuovamente bocca – Fabrizio suo lo conosceva fin troppo bene – il romano si staccò dal muro e gli porse l'altro foglietto, pronto a godersi la reazione del barese.

Le guance pallide dell'uomo divennero sempre più rosse mano a mano che leggeva; gli occhi, poi, erano ad un passo dal traboccare lacrime, ma Ermal non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.

**«Quelle so' storie di vent'anni fa. Questa la voglio mette' nel prossimo CD che dici, te piace?»**

L'unica risposta accettabile fu anche quella che ricevette. Il suo ricciolino preferito che si tuffava tra le sue braccia, mentre il foglietto che gli aveva consegnato raggiungeva il pavimento.

Su di esso, un insieme di parole che presto sarebbe diventato una canzone.

Il titolo? _Vento di Montagna._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, vi meritate un cuoricino ♥
> 
> Ed ora è il momento delle piccole spiegazioni che nessuno vuole davvero, ma che a me piacciono davvero tanto:  
> 1) Gli asterischi, per chi non avesse capito i riferimenti, sono - in ordine - collegati a pezzi delle canzoni di Fab quali "Gli amplessi di Marta", "Claudia", "Lisa" e "Basta..." (grazie Giulia per l'aiuto ♥).  
> 2) Le ali della libertà pare essere davvero il film preferito di Ermal. Non so, invece, cosa ne pensi di Una settimana da Dio, ma paragonando i generi, mi sono presa questa piccola libertà.  
> 3) Rocky non va commentato davvero.  
> 4) La "lista" di Fab è ovviamente inventata. Non so con quante donne sia stato, ne mi interessa, mi serviva solo ai fini di questa robetta chiamata storia. Il numero, poi, anche quello è inventato, no drama, please, non voglio offendere nessuno. NB: il mio nome non è in quella lista, perché beh... chi mi conosce lo sa.  
> 5) I dialetti non sono il mio forte, chiedo venia e son pronta a fare qualsiasi correzione mi suggeriate.
> 
> Penso di aver detto tutto, quindi se vi è piaciuta lasciatemi un kudos e vi amerò per sempre.  
> Ci becchiamo in giro, un bacio ♥


End file.
